


как всё было и как могло быть

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Они могли быть равны в своей преданности, но на его стороне была любовь.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519943





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how things were & how they could have been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249198) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 



Сколько раз они думали сбежать, отбросить все отговорки о престиже семьи, вырваться из клетки ожиданий, кровных уз и традиций? Они могли бы жить вдвоём, вдалеке. Забыть об обязательствах, что были возложены на них при рождении.

Но он обещал.

Светловолосый юноша открыл свой большой рот, чтобы сделать возмутительное обещание, что он исправит их семью, когда он сам едва ли понимал функции нормальной семьи, не говоря уже о семье Хьюга. И какими же идиотами они были, они поверили ему. После всего, что он сделал, искушение было слишком велико, ведь он продолжал ради тех, кто раньше его избегал.

Обнаружив в каждом из них тот же растущий страх, что Деревня отвергнет их, они сблизились. И кто ещё, кроме них самих, может помочь им проникнуть и уничтожить политику Главной и Побочной Семьи? Ей суждено было править ими, а он был её защитником. Они были партнёрами, ждущими своего часа.

И шиноби готовы умереть. За обещание.

_Он был её одержимостью. И когда она больше не была влюблена в вспыльчивого джуби, она волновалась о его сохранности в то время, как он защищал деревню и обещание их будущего. Не имело значения то, как сильно Хината любила Неджи, Наруто оставался одержим идеей мира. Она могла бы возразить, сказать, что она более предана Наруто, чем Неджи ей._

Спор, который она проиграла.

_Она была готова, ждала, что древесные отростки разорвут мягкую плоть. От волнения у неё во рту густая склизкая кровь, что ярко окрашивает её губы и подбородок, пачкая бледную кожу. Удивлённое лицо Наруто выжжено на её сетчатке, и когда она закрыла глаза, чтобы принять удар, Хината улыбнулась, зная, что они сохранили его в безопасности._

**Они могли быть равны в своей преданности, но на его стороне была любовь.**

**Как такое тело могло упасть вот так? Он был тряпичной куклой, зависшей в воздухе, шея запрокинулась назад от силы удара, а затем он рухнул в руки Наруто. Во рту появился привкус крови и фантомное бульканье в глубине горла, когда судьба ошиблась и погналась не за тем Хьюга.**

**На самом деле всё было не так уж плохо. Он увидел её лицо и улыбнулся ей, напоминая ей продолжать улыбаться. Он даровал Наруто последний кусочек морального духа, необходимый ему, чтобы выиграть битву, и он верил, что Хината продолжит поддерживать Наруто, невзирая на последствия. Если Наруто проиграет и разочарует её, думает он, его жизнь будет потеряна зря.**

**И это действительно не так уж плохо. Она освободила его задолго до этого.**


	2. The Alternative

Неджи не уверен, что хуже для шиноби: умереть или быть так серьёзно раненным, что станешь неспособным выполнять цель своей жизни.

Люди говорят, что он счастливчик, раз ему удалось выжить. Он прячет свою травмированную руку под кимоно, где она безвольно свисает. Ему приходится опираться на трость, каждый раз, когда он собирается куда-либо идти, хотя, он никогда не ходит слишком далеко, задыхаясь, дыша всего одним оставшимся лёгким. По ночам его шрамы туго натягиваются на груди и спине, там, где он не может научиться. Он задаётся вопросом, является ли такая жизнь везением или нет.

Есть только одно, что он знает, хорошее в его жизни. В одном Неджи уверен наверняка.

Хината помогает ему одеваться по утрам. Она ходит с ним вокруг поместья Хьюга и в город, усаживает его, когда слышит знакомую заминку в его дыхании. По вечерам она готовит горячую ванну с травами, чтобы он мог расслабиться. Он никогда ни о чём её не просит.

После Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби Ханаби становится главой клана Хьюга. Лоб Хинаты остаётся нетронутым. Хотя тело Неджи теперь непригодно для сражений, его разум всё ещё ясен и пригоден для дипломатии, вместе со своей кузиной он получает место в Совете. Сильнейший клан в Конохагакуре меняется изнутри от рук тех, с кем он был неправ.

Может быть, раны Неджи — не самое худшее. Не тогда, когда в его жизни появилась новая цель. Не тогда, когда она стоит рядом, чтобы воплотить её.


End file.
